A Girl Named Blossom
by Gummypuss
Summary: Feeling rather insignificant after the final battle, Blossomfall is offered a chance at new life in the form of a Twoleg.


**ThunderClan Allegiances**

**Leader:** Bramblestar — golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight— bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather — gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Leafpool **(brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

* * *

Blossomfall sat towards the back of camp, in the shade, eating a scrawny starling. She gazed coolly at the cats in her Clan, hustling and bustling about as cat turned to cat turned to cat. Since the battle of the Dark Forest, many changes had taken place in all four Clans.

For starters, Blackstar had lost his last life due to extreme injuries. On his way down to the Moonpool, both Rowanclaw and Littlecloud died of harsh injuries. Smokefoot, now Smokestar stood in Blackstar's place, and Shrewfoot as deputy. After feeling like a cat of no honor to her Clan, Applefur volunteered to be the medicine cat of ShadowClan. She was being trained by Mothwing on the ways of medicine.

In WindClan, Heathertail had given birth to 3 kits, Blazekit, Breezekit and Springkit. Both Springkit and Breezekit bore an unremarkable resemblance to Breezepelt, but the small she-cat never would reveal the father. RiverClan was rather untouched. Mistystar closely watched the other Clans, but for now, stayed calm and quiet.

So now, in ThunderClan, sat Blossomfall, who was untrusted by mostly all of her Clanmates. She was never included in anything now, and whenever she left camp, a group of 2-3 cats would follow her as if she didn't know. Not surprisingly, Millie cast her evil looks and unhidden glares of hatred. Graystripe said nothing, but even he kept his distance.

Squirrelflight had moved into the nursery with Brambleclaw's kits, and she'd kitted them a moon ago. She had two kits, named Firekit and Goldenkit, after each of their parents. As well as her, Dovewing and Cinderheart were also queens. Icecloud and Moleheart were mates, as well as Foxleap and Rosepetal.

So basically, every single cat in ThunderClan was happy and prospering, except her. Before the battle, she'd been happier, to put it lightly.

Blossomfall sighed. Who could blame them? She'd set this up for herself. Ivypool had been a spy, Mousewhisker and Birchfall had been tricked. But her? When Bramblestar had asked her, she had been flustered and simply responded to him, "Um, I was lonely, and there were cats there, and..."

_Lonely?_

Blossomfall sighed. She didn't want to think about that. Sometimes life was just flat-out humiliating and you just had to take it. She buried her head in her paws. Was she even cut out to be a cat? Right now, she wasn't anything. A soggy lump of self-pity in the middle of a crap forest. Hardly a cat, if you asked her.

It was moonhigh. Although the camp was still busy, it was dying down and would soon be empty, filled with the sound of crickets. The kits were already dead asleep. How Blossomfall wished to be a kit! Such a carefree life, where your biggest issue was no tails to chase. If there was ever a problem, your mother would fix it or help you, and then she would comfort you. Blossomfall's mother hadn't spoken to her in forever. She missed Millie, she missed her so much.

The sad she-cat gazed at the star-covered sky. There were so many stars, so many fallen warriors. How many of them were leaders? Were any of them watching her?

As the little cat wondered, a star zoomed over her head, blazing through the sky as it singed the tips of Silverpelt. Blossomfall gasped in shock. Was it an omen? She had heard somewhere in the nursery that when we see you see a shooting star you were supposed to make a wish. She had ridiculed the idea as a kit, but as she saw more and more of how tough life was, she realized that making a wish is sometimes your only option.

Blossomfall clamped her eyes shut and took a deep breath, but the wish that ran through her mind surprised her.

_I wish…I-I wish…_

Blossomfall paused.

_I wish I wasn't living in ThunderClan. I wish I could live somewhere else and be happy._

And just like that, as if her words had caused a spell, Blossomfall fell over like she had just been shot. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her ears heard nothing. Yet somehow, she was still conscious in her own mind. This scared her, yet somehow she was calm. The peace lapped at her body and she allowed herself the freedom.

Then, dead, hot red pain seared through her body. She suddenly felt cold. She could feel her head tingle and white pain seared through her head. But as Blossomfall opened her mouth to scream, her mouth tingled and a numbness surrounded her nose. Blossomfall prepared to meet StarClan.

As Blossomfall wondered when the end would come, her whole body seared with so much pain, she heaved and blacked out, writhing unconscious on the floor. She became a violent mess of horror, a savage monster of pain. But hey, maybe this is what she deserved.

It had been countless minutes by the time she opened one eye, then the other. Her whole body ached and she wasn't sure of how long she'd been asleep. She wasn't tired, but she was groggy and confused. She knew it was day, as she could clearly see a trail of ants marching around on a leaf. Blossomfall decided to go find out if there were any patrols to attend. She pushed herself up to a sitting position

Wait, why were there..._twoleg paws_ where her own little fuzzy paws went? Why were her messy, tangled whiskers not visible? And what was that button at the end of her now shorter muzzle? Where was her fur? Why had her fur turned brown, and why was it on her head, all the way down to her wide set shoulders?

Blossomfall screamed.

"I'm a twoleg!"


End file.
